<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Freezer Robot・冷凍ロボット by machigaiko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27257815">Freezer Robot・冷凍ロボット</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/machigaiko/pseuds/machigaiko'>machigaiko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, Someone kill me, and i like making my favorite characters suffer i guess, hhhh, how do robots get hypothermia you ask, i cant write please give me criticism, i wrote this at 3am, idfk, kiibo gets hypothermia, kiibo is best boy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:29:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27257815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/machigaiko/pseuds/machigaiko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiibo gets locked in a freezer after Kokichi lies to Gonta once more. Shuichi finds Kiibo and he's free. The End.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>K1-B0 &amp; Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Freezer Robot・冷凍ロボット</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is just ew. I made it at like 3am and only proof read it once with my tired ass. Also criticism is much appreciated :0</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Human.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>What an interesting thing to long to be.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A race with such a horrible system put in place, living organisms fighting over what they desire; justice, personal gain, perhaps some other form of their own desire.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>No matter how much one person may perceive one thing as correct, nothing will ever truly be fixed.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Such a strange thing for someone- or something to want to be part of a society like this.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But it's only inevitable for someone who is not human who is already part of the system to long to be just like the rest.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The mere knowledge that no matter how wrong, how broken a human could be... </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>they could never be as wrong and as broken as a robot... </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>they could never be as wrong and as broken as Kiibo.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The dorm was buzzing with noise as the doorbell was being rung over and over again. Whoever was on the other side wanted my attention and they wanted it bad. After a while of waiting though, the sounds stopped all together. I heard some faint, muffled voices on the other side and then some clicking in the lock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I was sitting on the ground, charging with the plug plugged into the back of my collar and the other end stuck in an outlet. The clacking continued until there was a more louder and distinctive <em>click</em> and the doorknob turned. The door was thrown open with Kokichi on the other side with Gonta towering menacingly behind him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Kokichi! You know it is an invasion of privacy to picklock doors on the dorm rooms without a good reason!" Kokichi grinned even wider. "But I did unlock it for a good reason! Is opening the door to someone's dorm when they didn't respond to all the doorbell ringing and knocking not a good reason? You could've been dead for all we know! Too bad you were just fine though." I put a more annoyed expression on my face. Unplugging myself, I got up and walked over to Kokichi who was in his usual pose with his hands behind his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What do you want?" I asked irritably. Kokichi just stepped aside and Gonta walked forwad threateningly with clear fury in his eyes as he picked me up. "What-" Before I could finish my sentence, Gonta put his hand over my mouth- or rather my whole face. "Don't worry! We're not taking you anywhere dangerous! Nishishi!" I tried to speak but I could barely move my mouth and any noise I tried to make would be muffled by Gonta's hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a while of moving around without knowing where I was going, Gonta removed his hand from my face and revealed where we were. <em>The dining room? But why would they bring me here?</em> Gonta and Kokichi walked over to the fridge and opened the bottom compartment. "You'll just hang out around here for a little while! But don't worry! You'll have company!" Kokichi said darkly. Gonta dropped me in the freezer and Kokichi lifted up a container of what looked to be bugs of some sort.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Kokichi tell Gonta Kiibo no like bugs, so Gonta decided to have Kiibo make friends with bugs! Kokichi thought of plan. Gonta think Kiibo and bugs will be good friends!" Gonta smiled. Kokichi dropped the bugs in the freezer and let them crawl all over me. I stared at Kokichi and Gonta before taking in a sharp inhale to scream, but right when the noise left my throat, Kokichi slammed the freezer shut, shaking me and the bugs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I felt the bugs crawling all over me, trying to wriggle their way into every nook and cranny. Luckily there was no way for them to get inside my body, but that didn't make their presence any more comforting. All I could do was lie here, slightly curled up in this cramped, claustrophobic, pitch-black area with bugs. <em>Gonta said to make friends with the bugs, but how am I expected to do that? Does he want me to sit here and talk with them, or use sign language, or just deal with their company?</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>I started panicking even more and screaming for some sort of help. I tried hitting my body against the wall but the bugs kept getting in the way and making my shoves weaker. The suction in the opening of the freezer was keeping it shut. I tried for a few more minutes, trying desperately to get out. <em>Gonta said Kokichi told him I didn't like bugs, so he came up with this idea? So this is all Kokichi's fault! I should never have trusted him the moment he even tried opening the door!</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Letting out a deep sigh, I just let my body go limp and let the bugs do whatever they wanted. There was nothing I could do about it anyways.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was late into the night... or was it still daytime? Could it be the day after that? All I could tell was that some time had passed, but I can't tell from the darkness of the freezer. I couldn't even tell if I was still in the freezer. Logically the freezer would be the only place I would be considering I hadn't moved, but everything was so dark and the cold was weakening some of my functions. I wouldn't be surprised if I ended up being somewhere else.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a tiny chattering noise from my metal plates knocking against each other as I shivered. <em>Is this what humans do when they get cold, or is this just a malfunction in my system?</em> I could barely even tell if my eyes were open anymore, I couldn't feel them to tell and it would be dark if I opened or closed them anyways. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Most of the crawling had stopped, I'm assuming either because the bugs had a harder time moving in the cold or they died. It didn't matter anymore. My body was stinging with the sharpness of the icy temperatures. I tried using my heating function a while ago, but it ended up using more energy so I decided to turn it off to conserve battery. After all, I didn't know how long it would be before I would get out of this freezer and be able to charge.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I let out a sigh as I began to grow tired. Despite the fact that I wasn't moving or doing anything that would be draining my battery, it felt like I could just shut off at any moment. I couldn't let that happen though, I had to keep my hope that someone, anyone would open this freezer and let me out. My sluggish mind lingered on that thought for a while before my throat started feeling like it was closing in on itself. I felt some sort of liquid start slowly forming at my eyes and I let out a little whimper. I was so lonely.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Will someone actually end up getting me out of here? There is not much in this freezer so I doubt that they use it very often at all. What if they never find me? What if they know that I'm in here and just don't care? Would they even bother looking when- </em>if<em> they noticed that I'm nowhere to be found? Have they even noticed my disappearance yet?!</em> The words were spiraling in my mind, suffocating me in this already cramped area as more and more words and thoughts popped into my mind, adding on to the asphyxiating air.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before I knew it, I was letting out wails as the unknown liquid was rolling down my cheeks, falling onto my metallic body with a <em>plop</em>. I had never felt like this before. I didn't understand why I was feeling this way. A technical issue, perhaps? I didn't want to be broken. Being broken as a robot would only mean being farther away from being a human. <em>Not that I was ever perceived as one in the first place.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>After what felt like hours of being in this suffocating place, I felt even more exhausted than before. Maybe the cold was doing something to the coding inside of me, maybe it was the loss of the liquid that was leaking out of my eyes... was that supposed to happen? Why was there a liquid in my eyes in the first place... ? I sighed. I let my body go limp and relax from all the exhaustion and hopelessness. I couldn't lose my trust and hope in them... but I can't ignore the fact that there are other possibilities that must be considered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>My eyes started feeling heavier than usual and my eyes slid closed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I was jolted awake when my body was suddenly shoved to the side of the freezer and a blinding amount of light flooded into the space. I faintly heard a gasp and a muffled voice. My head hurt and I could barely feel anything. I could hardly see anything. I just decided to close my eyes once more to block out the light. After a while of disorienting noise I felt my body shift and lift upwards. I cracked my eyes open again only to be met with more blinding light, but the cameras in my eyes adjusted to the light. As my eyes adjusted, I could make out the silhouette of a familiar figure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"bo... ? iibo... Kiibo! Are you okay? Can you hear me?" Shuichi asked worriedly. He had an anxious expression on his face and was frantically looking up and down at my body. He lightly shook me a little and I knew I had to somehow let him know that I can hear him. I opened my mouth to let a noise out but all that came out was a little scratchy squeak of sorts. My voice box felt strained and dry. Shuichi's eyes softened a bit from what would assume to relief, but why would he be relieved to see me?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Okay, can you nod for me?" Shuichi asked softly. I struggled to move and my body's response was delayed, but at some point my head lifted up and lowered back into it's original position. "Okay, good. Just- try to stay awake, okay? I'm going to go get someone for help." Shuichi said reassuringly. He lingered for a little as if contemplating whether to leave me here or not until he made up his mind and got up, speed walking away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a while of laying against the side of the freezer, starting to doze off, Shuichi returned with something- or someone huge behind him. My eyes widened in fear. My eyes weren't all that focused after I started dozing off and I couldn't really make out the exact figure with all the light surrounding me. The smaller figure which I assumed to be Shuichi walked over to me and the larger figure followed behind. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey Gonta, could you help me get Kiibo out of here?" Shuichi's voice seemed far away from me. Everything was so disorienting and I was so confused. <em>Gonta? What was he doing here? What happened before I turned off?</em> I opened my mouth to ask the question, but again just high-pitched scratchy nothings left. Shuichi looked back at me and the towering figure over me- which I assume is Gonta- leaned down and started gently picking me up. As I got closer to Gonta's face it did indeed look more like the Gonta I remember.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I was picked up and shifted into a position where I sitting on Gonta's hand and leaning on his chest with his hand lightly placed in front of me to prevent me from falling forwards. It was... strangely comforting. The rhythm of Gonta's steps was oddly soothing as I felt my eyes start sliding shut again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>It was dark, disorienting. It was a mess... I was a mess. What had happened just now? What had happened... at all? Am I forgetting something? What was I forgetting? It feels like there's just a hole in my memory bank. I can't seem to remember what happened just recently... but why was it so hard? Why do my limbs ache so much?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>What happened... ?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>My eyes finally opened. "Agh- my head..." I picked my sore arm up and brought my hand to my head. I heard some rustling and lifted my head up to the noise, my eyes widening at what- who I saw. "Kiibo? Good, you're awake!" Shuichi said with a smile. Despite my confusion, I smiled back. I took a moment to look around to get my bearings, quickly understanding that this was my dorm room... or at least one that looked a lot like mine. I assume all of our dorms look pretty much identical so I could've been in someone else's for all I know.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I was sitting down, leaning against the wall behind me while Shuichi was by the opposite side of the room, where the door was located. He started walking over with his usual shy smile and sat down in front of me. He stared at me for a moment, his eyebrows slightly furrowed, his face morphing into that of a thinking expression before lightly shaking his head and relaxing his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Gonta told me what happened about Kokichi having him put you in the freezer in the dining room." <em>Freezer? That's right... I was practically locked in that place until I somehow got out.</em> "Are you... feeling alright? I'm not sure how it must've felt to be locked in a place like that. Especially with bugs." Shuichi sighed sympathetically. <em>Feeling alright? Feeling? Is Shuichi asking how I'm feeling? Why would he ask something like that? I'm just an emotionless robot after all.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'll be alright." I said confidently, or what I thought sounded confident enough. When I took another look at Shuichi's face he didn't look all that convinced and still had this lingering worry for some reason.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You know, it's okay to tell me when you aren't completely well. I don't expect you to come out of a freezer like that and immediately be okay." Those words hit me like a bullet. <em>Where was all this coming from? I said I was fine, so what could he possibly be worried about? Why is he doubting my words? Does he think I'm lying to him? Why did his words make me feel sick all of a sudden?</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's- I'm okay. It wasn't all that bad." I tried to reassure Shuichi but my voice ended up dying as I finished my dialogue and Shuichi just looked even more concerned. <em>Why is he looking at me like that? What am I doing wrong? </em>My smile faltered and Shuichi sighed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You should get some rest. That whole experience must've been tiresome. If you need anything, you can tell me. Or- you know, anyone else you feel like talking to." He smiled and got up. I let out a small, "Okay." hoping Shuichi heard. Shuichi opened the door and looked back at me, smiled, and then left, closing the door behind him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Yeah. I should get some rest.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Maybe I'm more human than I thought...</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>